Venture Industries
Venture Industries (not to be confused with Venture Techno Industries) is a privately owned company of the Venture family. Once world renowned for its innovations in technology and science, Venture Industries has fallen from grace since Jonas Venture Sr.' passing. The Venture Compound is home base and headquarters of Team Venture. History After the death of his father, Thaddeus Venture - then a college student - was put in charge of the company. Presumably the company went into a gradual decline after as there were few new inventions of value. The death of Jonas also probably meant an end to the large manufacturing/engineering contracts with the government. Assets (like the New York headquarters) were sold for cash and all of the employees were eventually let go until only the Ventures were left living in the Venture Compound. Thaddeus Venture run the company into the ground by fulfilling government contracts rather than make any major new discoveries. Venture Industries at one point had its corporate business headquarters in New York City. At some point, the building was sold and became '1 Impossible Plaza', headquarters of Impossible Industries. A private compound belonging to Venture Industries, which was gained after the original Team Venture foiled a scheme by Scaramantula's Fraternity of Torment, also exists on Spider Skull Island, and is being run (rather successfully) by Jonas Venture, Jr. Venture Industries would later be revived under the management of Jonas Venture, Jr., who repaired some of the damage that Thaddeus had inflicted through incompetence upon their company. Much like Jonas Venture Sr., Jonas Jr. completed many of the company's government contracts before leaving to found his own successful company, Venture Techno Industries. Products Inventions and products that appear to originate at Venture Industries are: * The orbital space station Gargantua-1. * The supersonic airplane X-1 and the yacht-like X-2. (now owned by Augustus St. Cloud) As well as the X-X-1 which was built by Jonas Jr. * Hover bikes and hover shoes. * Something called "The Uniwax". * Ventech Missile Defense System that was controlled by M.U.T.H.E.R. Strangely enough it seems that Jonas Sr. also used the term Ventech with his company Venture Industries, even though decades later Jonas Jr. named his own company VenTech (Short for Venture Techno Industries). * Subliminal audio-learning aides one uses while asleep, used for both Thaddeus Venture and currently his sons (as well as "Venturestein," a re-animated corpse of a new Monarch henchman, who had been killed by Brock in a Venture Compound raid). They can also record brainwaves and memories. * Cloning (so far not public - when asked about it, Dr. Venture has to publicly deny its existence, both to hide the fact that his sons are clones - they traumatize very easily, and to keep himself out of trouble from Congress, as they have banned all cloning research in North America; used only to replace Hank and Dean when they die). * Various ray guns, such as the melt-anything 'Ooo-Ray' and a death ray of sorts. * The robotic nanny H.E.L.P.eR. * The robotic bodyguard G.U.A.R.D.O. * A supposedly functioning shrink-ray, purchased by Master Billy Quizboy. Later unintentionally broken by Pete White when he disassembled it "looking for a treasure map". It has since been repaired and used successfully on several occasions. * A machine capable of reproducing the innermost fantasies of anyone who enters. Powered by the heart of an abducted orphan, much to the disgust of Dr. Orpheus, who disposed of the machine shortly after learning this. * A replica of a lightsaber, purchased by one of The Monarch's minions, Henchman 21, at a yard sale. Although it looks very realistic, the "weapon" does not inflict any damage. * A sound that kills (built by Jonas Jr.) * A teleporter (malfunctioning and unfinished, built by Jonas Jr.) * TVC-15, a flying saucer style craft that crashed during testing. * The "Metasonic Locater", a tracking device capable of locating said flying saucer; also has the ability to awaken the dead. * A large "Walking Eye", that actually did nothing but was advanced enough to cause supervillains to want to attack it. * A force-field that actually seemed to keep all matter and sound from escaping, but can be washed away with club soda. * A silver two-door car, bearing the Venture Industries logo and a running board decal that reads, "Venture Motors". The vehicle itself resembles a late-model Saab 96, as Saab was once revered for its innovations in automotive technology. The car is still used by Thaddeus and the Venture brothers themselves. * Ventronic, a giant battle robot made from several combining vehicles, á la Voltron (built by Jonas, Jr.). Staff Current *Owner(s): Thaddeus Venture *Bodyguard: Brock Samson *Employee(s): Pirate Captain, Sergeant Hatred, Pete White, Billy Quizboy *Associate(s): The Order of the Triad (Dr. Orpheus, The Alchemist, Jefferson Twilight) Former *Owner(s): Jonas Venture Sr. *Bodyguard(s): Myra Brandish, Molotov Cocktease (temporary) *Employee(s): Sally Impossible, Ned, Hector Molina, Swifty Category:Companies Category:Locations